TorakxRenn Drabbles
by COAD Drabbler
Summary: This will basically be a series of oneshots about Torak and Renn. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I read COAD about two years ago.I really got into TorakxRenn when I reread it. Hopefully this fandom is not dead yet. This will basically be a series of one shots about them.**

 **(This takes place during Oath Breaker)**

Torak and Renn and Fin-Keddin had been hunting Thiazzi. They had just narrowly avoided a , Fin Keddin had broken some ribs and was , currently , asleep.

Torak was feeling really conflicted. On one hand , he felt the need to avenge his kinsman. On the other , he really needed to stay here and look after Renn and Fin-Keddin.

Renn. Ahh , Renn had completely disarmed him . He knew he was in love with her. But he could not bear to say it . Once she was polishing her bow . She was grinding woodberries in order to do the same. Wolf , who really loved them , yipeed and asked Renn to give him some of the berries.

"No Wolf!" Renn had said. "Not for you!" But she had relented anyways. Torak had watched her. Her red hair glittering in the sunlight , making him forget his destiny , his burden. She must have had caught him staring , for she had looked up then.

"Yes , Torak?"She had said , cutely biting her lip.

Torak had felt the heat rising up to his face. He had stammered out a "N-Nothing" and then had fallen silent , still musing how beautiful she looked.

That was when he knew. That was when he discovered that he was in love with  
was in love with everything about her. Her hair , her eyes , that cute little freckle below her lip and-

"Torak?" Renn brought him back to the present.

She was on her knees with a handful of birch-bark tinder , grimly trying and failing to get a spark with her strike-fire. "well , go on then" She said , without looking up.

"What do you mean?" Said Torak

"Go after him. That's what you want"

He stared at her."I'm not leaving you."

"But you want to."

He flinched.

"It'll take days to get Fin-Keddin back to the clan."she said ,still failing to get a spark. "And all the time , Thiazzi's getting away. That's what you're thinking , isn't it?"

"Renn-"

"You never wanted us to come!" she burst out. "Well, here's your chance to be rid of us."

"Renn!"

They faced each other , Torak straining to get his feelings out , but his tongue was jammed to the roof of his mouth.

With a violent effort , Torak spoke."Renn , I won't leave you!"

"why?" Renn asked.

"Because I love you!" Torak said . Then , before Renn could speak "I love you. I love you hair , I love your eyes. Everytime I sleep, I get dreams about you. I can't stop thinking about you"

"T-Torak…" Renn said , completely stunned.

Without saying a word , Renn kissed him. Straight on the lips.

It went on for what seemed like an eternity. But Torak never wanted it to stop. Unfortunately , it did.

Renn was beaming after the kiss. Finally , something had gone right.

"Torak , when did you realise?"

"Oh Renn , I realised it the day you were polishing your bow and Wolf begged for some wildberries. The moment you looked up , I knew , that from then on , my world was going to be centered around you."

Renn was grinning evilly. "What?"

"I know that I can disarm you Torak . I know."

"Oh no!" Torak moaned.

"Now , I can go hunting whenever I want , and I'll convince you not to by simply disarming you with my hair and eyes , just like you said."

'That expression does look kind of sexy on her'Torak thought.

Oh no , It had BEGUN!


	2. Chapter 2

A beautiful sunrise blossomed in the sky , making it blush a deep got ready to fly,the forest started to wake up.  
"Isn't this beautiful?" Renn spoke , finally overcoming the effect of silence the scene had upon her.  
Her hair fluttered in the wind, a few rogue fiery tendrils coming on her eyes were incandescent, expresing sheer joy.  
"I've seen better." Torak trotted by them , and comfortable nuzzled seemed completely at ease for once, and was enjoying their companionship.  
Darkfur was not here for some reason , probably out was in her lap , quite comfortable.  
"Oh really ,what?"Ren spoke back.  
"I see someone more beautiful than this everyday. In fact , that someone is talking to me right now."  
Renn blushed a deeper red than her hair.  
"Oh shut up."She approached her , leaning in froze.  
Just as their lips were tantalizingly close, Renn pulled away, pushed Torak,giggled and ran away.  
"In your dreams ,boy."She spoke , mirth quite sighed , got up and ran after her.

Up ahead , Renn was lost in her thoughts. Torak had tried to make the move quite a few was going to say yes, but was so much fun seeing him fluster every time she was near him. And there were quite a few benefits to it.  
Suddenly , she heard a scream. She turned and ran towards it , without a thought.  
As she ran , Torak caught up with her. With a nod at her, that both of them knew meant what, they ran.  
Suddenly , they saw someone lying down, quite quickly took out some herbs from his medicine pouch and applied it to her wounds.  
She looked quite had red hair , a cute was wearing a strange was indescribable. But somehow , it was ethereal .  
As if touched by flowed , never ending , like , like air."Come Torak, lets take her to camp."  
"Are you sure?What if she is another one of the soul eaters?One we dont know about?"  
" seems to like her. She is fine."  
With that , they rushed to the raven camp.

It had been quite some time since they had put the girl in the care of Sauenn. She had immediately come forth, and on seeing the girl,  
had immediately ordered Finn-Keddin to take her to her shelter.  
Night was beginning to fall and Renn was getting worried.  
She saw a figure approaching her. It was Torak.  
"She's up Renn."  
They quickly walked to the shelter.

"Who are you?"Torak asked.  
"My name is Lyralei.I dont belong to any of the clans."  
"What about your mother and father?"  
"Dead. Killed by a ice storm "  
Torak flinched at that.  
"Sorry."He mumbled.  
"No problem."She said cheerfully , smiling at him.  
Torak blushed.A monster seemed to awaken within Renn.  
"Could you pass me those herbs please,ermm?"  
"Its Renn."She replied , passing her the apparatus.  
"Thank you Renn."Lyralei replied , with the same smile that she gave to Torak.  
The monster seemed to calm down.  
Within a minute , she had prepared a drank it , and revitalised in seconds.  
"You have got to teach me that."Renn spoke.  
"Sure."  
Lyralei followed them out of the shelter.  
\- - -

"So Torak, which weapon do you prefer to use?"Lyralei inquired.  
"An axe."  
"Oh. Do you have any archers?"  
"I am one. Why do you ask?"Renn replied.

"Just that I wanna teach you some tricks you will find useful as a token of gratitude."  
Renn's face lit up at that.  
Lyralei laughed , and told them to meet her in the forest in an hour.  
She left.  
-

"So Renn..."Torak trailed off.  
"Yes Torak?"  
"I should probably go. You have tricks to learn."  
"No Torak. You are coming with me."  
"No"  
"Pleaseeeeeeee"Renn whined and made a really cute face at him.  
"Thats fine, I'll come."  
They made for the forest.

A/n:This is part one of i dunno how many parts. Dont worry , you will get your does of Torak and Renn. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Torak, I'm going to drink some water and fill up our waterskins."Renn affirmative grunt resonated in reply.

Renn sighed , and went off.

It had been a moon since they had left.

A moon since the end of the horror of those soul eaters , and the quest they

had set out had been in high spirits ever since and were exploring the new forests, the one only the tree spirits knew about.

However , Torak seemed a bit ,well,off today. Normally , he would talk with her (almost making her laugh everytime not to mention) and play with Wolf and Darkfur and she felt left out , he always told her that without her, the pack was incomplete with a look so intense that she could not help but believe him.

She spotted some alder trees and knew that the lake was soon enough , the water body came in sight. It was more of a pond than a , the water was cool , which was a blessing in this heat, and clean and free of she approached the water, she cursed. She'd forgotten the waterskins. Now she'd have to make a birchbark pail , as she was too lazy to go back to their camp.

As she started her work, her mind wandered off again. To Torak. He seemed to occupy her mind constantly these days(she blushed at the thought).He always seemed to bottle up his feelings and not let them affect him. She'd always known that he was like that, ever since their first journey , to rid the forest of the bear and the demon within sometimes , she thought, it makes him mopey and irritated. He needs to let them out , to vent.

Her birchbark pale was finished. She'd made two , one for her and one for Torak. She filled them up and began the walk back to camp. As she walked, wolf trotted up to her, eyeing her amber eyes seemed to sense the sadness of his though Torak had been teaching her wolf-talk, she had not learnt to converse yet and could make only the most basic of , she bent down, kept her pails aside, and muzzle licked wolf,remembering it to be a sign of love .Wolf seemed confused .

Was it the sign of love?She couldn't her head , and feeling sorry for Wolf(His eyes were still bore signs of confusion), she picked up the pails and resumed the walk.

When she arrived back at camp, Torak was sitting by the looked quite sad ,and Renn couldn't bear went and sat beside him , and started filling up the waterskins .

"So Torak ,I muzzle licked wolf. Was it a sign of love?"

No reply. Normally , he'd scold her playfully , if she was wrong or give her a kiss on the cheek and congratulate her if she was right.

Looking carefully ,she realised that he was crying.

Her heart wrenched and broke into a thousand little pieces. Why was he crying?He never cried. He was never one to let out his feelings. He cared for others ,for her so much that he didn't let them out for fear of worrying her.

"What happened ?"She asked softly, using her hand to turn his face towards her.

"Just realised something"He said , sorrow lining his eyes.

"What?"

"Wolves don't live as long as humans".

He started sobbing. Hard.

She hugged .Started rubbing his back in comforting little knew his bond with Wolf . With his pack-brother , who had stuck by him, no matter stole the river eyes from her just so that the demon bear wouldn't go after was the guide.

"Please don't ever leave me , Renn. You and Wolf and Darkfur and Pebble are all I have. You're everything .."

She hugged him harder.

After a while , the sobs stopped . He emerged , relectantly , from her embrace. His eyes were tired from face lined with sorrow from all that he had faced.

She smiled at him. Not her sharp-toothed grin but a face lit up .

She leaned in , and kissed him. He melted into the kiss ,and it seemed to wash his sorrow they pulled away(due to lack of a futile thing we modern humans call oxygen) , she rubbed a tear from his face with her thumb and spoke"Never."

They looked at each other for a few moments , contentment lining Torak's face, when Wolf came and started talking to him.

"What's he saying?"

"He's congratulating the pack-sister."

"For what?"

"For making the pack-leader happy. And for finally admitting your feelings. And…"

"And?"

"For stuffing him into that bag."

Renn hit him on the shoulder.

 **A/N:A HUGE THANK YOU TO THE TWO KIND ANGELS WHO REVIEWED!**


End file.
